hishefandomcom-20200213-history
How Return of the Jedi Should Have Ended
A Return of the Jedi video was made showing how the gang could have blown Jabba the Hutt and his entourage up with thermal detonators eliminating the need for a risky plan, touched up on the fact that the Death Star II was more vunerable, and that Shuttle Tydirium might be noticed missing. new video:How Frodo Baggins , Samwise Gamgee , Peregrin Took , Meriadoc Brandybuck , Bilbo Baggins should have ended. Coming out August 2016. Later it also shows the Stormtroopers showing hysteria for not being able to shoot correctly and being killed by harmless Ewoks, Darth Vader being overjoyed that he had a daughter and attacking the Emperor for lying to him about he killed Padmé in his anger. He then appears in spirit form as the maimed and armless Anakin Skywalker, then switching from his older form, his young adult form, and his child form much to the chagrin of Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Jinn appear as ghosts (but no Padmé Amidala) and all the Younglings that Anakin killed, prompting Yoda to note that the situation was awkward. Later, Anakin imitates his younger selves as his ghost can change forms. After credits As a funny sidenote, Han Solo still blind from his carbon freezing stint remarks he may be missing something worthwhile to look at, which is Leia in a revealing metal bikini. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Cast *Tina Alexander as Senator Leia Skywalker & Mon Mothma *Adrian Neely as Mace Windu *Sam Johnson as Darth Vader & Anakin Skywalker and Rebels *Brock Baker as Han Solo & Moff Jerjerrod and General Madine & Rebels *Daniel Baxter as Jabba the Hutt & Luke & Palpatine & Wicket & Obi-Wan Transcript Intro begins in Jabba's Palace. Everyone is sleeping. Thermal detonators roll in, beeping. Jabba: (waking up) Huh? WHAT THE-?! The detonators explode, killing everyone in the throne room. It is revealed that Luke, Leia, and Chewie were behind that. Leia presses a button on Han's carbonite prison. Leia: See? Not a problem. Luke: Aw, but I wanted us all to sneak in one at a time and make the plan stupid elaborate. Han: (hitting the ground, face first) OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! My face! Intro ends. We now really begin with The Emperor arriving at Death Star II. Emperor: Okay, I'm only going to ask this once. Are there any exhaust ports that go directly to the main reactor on this new Death Star? Because that was a huge error last time and I do not want it blown up again by some lucky torpedo. Officer: Uh, no, sir. No exhaust ports this time. Completely new design. Emperor: Excellent. Officer: Yeah, this time there's an even larger opening, so large an entire ship can fit through. Emperor: Exce-. WHAT?! Fast forward to discussing the plan for taking out Death Star II. Rebel 1: You guys stole an Imperial shuttle. I mean, is anyone gonna miss it? Are you sure no one was gonna use it later? General: Yes, everything's fine. Rebel 2: How did you steal it? Rebel 3: And how do you know nobody reported it stolen? Rebel 4: Or what if they just LET you take it? Rebel 2: Isn't driving a stolen vehicle right past the enemy extremely risky? Rebel 1: Sounds like a trap to me. Admiral Ackbar: IT'S NOT A TRAP! Why does everyone think it's a trap? It's not a trap. Mon Mothma: Many Bothans died to bring us this information. Rebel 2: No offence, lady, but all we Rebels ever DO is die to accomplish things. Except for The A Team over there (Main Characters). Fast forward to two crying Stormtroopers fighting Ewoks on Endor. Stormtrooper 1: Why are we so bad at shooting things? Wahahaha! Stormtrooper 2: I don't know! Wahahaha! We're even wearing armour and these Ewoks are still killing us! Wahahahahaha! Ewok: (riding a speeder bike) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The bike crashes into the crying Stormtroopers, killing them. The Ewok gets up and walks away, smiling. Fast forward to Vader tempting Luke out of hiding. Darth Vader: Your thoughts betray you. Especially for your... sister. You have a twin sister? I HAVE A DAUGHTER, TOO?! THAT IS WONDERFUL! I MUST TELL EVERYONE! (runs off) Emperor: (sighs) You see what you did?! Who knows how long he'll be running around like that! Do you realise how annoying it is to put up with him this way-?! Darth: Vader: (remembering something) Hey, wait a sec. You told me I killed Padme in my anger. Emperor: Uuuuuuuuuhh... Yes. Darth Vader: Well, how did she still manage to deliver two kids? That doesn't add up. Emperor: She, uh... Lost the will to live? Darh Vader: YOU LIED TO ME! I'LL KILL YOU! GET OVER HERE! They fight offscreen. Fast forward to the party on Endor. Luke sees Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin appear. Anakin doesn't have his arms and legs. Luke: Hey, thanks for coming back the way I knew you, Father, instead of some other version of yourself I wouldn't recognise. Anakin: I know, right? I mean, why would I do that? Luke: I don't know. That's what I'm saying. Anakin changes into the Sebastian Shaw version of himself. Obi-Wan: I'm just glad you didn't appear as your younger, more annoying self. Anakin: Oh my gosh, that would've been so funny, wouldn't it? I'd be all, (changes into Hayden Christensen) "Well, from my point of view, The Jedi are evil." Obi-Wan: (shudders) That gives me flashbacks. Change back. Yoda: Yes. Change back, you must. Anakin changes back. Luke: Yeah. Well, see you later. (leaves to rejoin the celebration) Anakin: Or how about this? (clears throat and changes into Jake Lloyd) "Now THIS is Pod-Racing!" Yoda: OH, DO NOT! DO NOT! Obi-Wan: Please kill me again. Anakin changes back. Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Jinn appear. Mace: Hey Hey! Look who finally kicked the bucket. Anakin: Master Windu! Master Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon: Hello, Anakin. Anakin: Wow, you guys are here, too? Wait, does that mean Padme is here? She's gotta be here too, right? No? Just The Jedi? Well, that's pretty wizard, I guess. Well, at least we're all friends! The Younglings appear. Youngling: You killed all of us as children. Yoda: Awkward, this is. (snickers) The End. Cut to earilier on Tatooine where Leia wears dat bikini beside a blind Han Solo. Han: You know, I feel like I'm gonna really regret being blind this whole time. I bet I'm missing out on some pretty memorable sights. YouTube outro. Boba Fett tries to get out of The Sarlacc Pit. Boba: Hey, thanks for watching. Ah, be sure to subscribe and watch some more videos. (hitting a tentacle) Get off me! Come on! Almost there! You can do it, Boba! Here we go. One! Two! (gets eaten by the unnecessary CGI beak) AAAAAWWWWW, COME ON! Where did that come from? Category:Episodes Category:Star Wars